Victory
by roobot
Summary: Teddy has one last chance to tell Victoire how he feels before she's gone. Short drabble, TL/VW. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


Rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration, Ted paced the length of his small flat. Every minute or so he would glance at his watch and huff and puff and then resume pacing.

It was September first, 2017. The day that Victoire Weasley, his childhood best friend and long time girl of his fancy, would be off to her last year at school.

If only he had made a move sooner, if only he had told her how he felt. But there was always something in the way, whether it be too many ears or the family's disapproval or a terrifying scenario where she laughed in his face and ripped out his heart and squished it under foot and then Teddy was falling and falling into a big huge black pit of despair and OH MERLIN!

Ted covered his face with his hands and shouted something unintelligible. He kicked the table leg. He checked his watch. He sighed and started to the door. He stopped. He shook his head. He checked his watch. He sighed. He checked his watch. He stiffened his resolve. He checked his watch. He plucked his wand off the table. He Dissaparated.

The air was cold and crisp and made his lungs sting with every breath as he was jostled around by other commuters on platforms nine and ten. After gathering his bearings Ted followed a small family with an owl cage strapped to their young son's trunk and waited for them to disappear before charging through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. The air was even thicker here, filled with the steam from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. He gave the train an affectionate grin and started to search the crown for a certain blonde.

He spotted a few people he knew, mostly kids that were in a year or two under him at school. He waved at George Weasley, who gave him a questioning look but thankfully didn't stop him. It was really quite hard to see people clearly; he _hadn't the foggiest _how he was going to find Victoire (it's funny because the platform was very foggy- oh, never mind).

Finally, just as he was starting to worry he wouldn't find her in time, the steam let up and Ted met eyes with her, standing a short ways away. She looked confused, but beamed and left her family to join him.

"Hi Teddy," she said, giving him a short but wonderful hug.

"Hi, Victoire."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye to you, and… er…"

This is why you should have stayed home, you _lemon!_ He screamed in his head, his stupid stupid head. Victoire raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Listen, Teddy, I'm really glad you came to say bye, but the train will be leaving soon, and…"

"Right, right, okay, yeah. Okay, Vic, listen… I debated coming to talk to you days ago, weeks even, but words aren't really my strong suit, and neither are feelings, and _oooh dear_, I dunno how to say this, but…" Ted had resulted in running his hands through his hair out of nerves again. Victoire was giving him an infuriating smirk, like she knew what he was trying to say and was just sitting there enjoying the show instead of helping him on.

"Yes, what do you have to say?" she kept smirking.

"Erm… I… Over the past couple months, years even, I've been feeling, well," Ted closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, "I've been feeling that there was something –_more_- between us, and I wanted to know if you felt the same way," he let out in one fast blur. Somehow Victoire caught it all.

"_Finally_ you say something!"

Ted opened his eyes in surprise, "Beg pardon?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that since I was fifteen!"

She sounded angry, but she was grinning like a maniac.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, you prat!"

And somehow, Ted wasn't sure who initiated it, but somehow they were kissing. Ted had his hands in her hair and Victoire had her arms round his chest and it was sweet, sweet oblivion-

"Ted, what are you doing?"

The moment was shattered by a scrawny little git named James. Sirius. Potter.

"Seeing Victoire off. Now leave," Ted glared at his thirteen-year-old surrogate brother. James gave him an all too mischievous look and ran off, presumably to tell every one in King's Cross about what he just witnessed.

"Well, there goes any secrecy we may have hoped for," Ted said dryly. Victoire had a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles.

"They… would have… found out any way," she laughed. They kissed again, and all Ted could think was _at last._


End file.
